


All the King's Soldiers

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Like Good Soldiers [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maxson wants Danse, Maxson wants a powertrip, Maxson wants everybody, Maxson's a bad leader, Maxson's a possessive man, Psychic Wolves, Psychic Wolves For Lupercalia, nothing actually happens, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would possess him in every way, until he did not belong to the Brotherhood of Steel but only to <i>Arthur Maxson.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All the King's Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EgoDominusTuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/gifts).



Danse was a young soldier, full of righteousness and intensity, and from the moment I first saw I knew that I had to have him. He had been a young, fresh recruit then, one of many who stepped through the kennels and came out still quiet and tiny in the pack. But he looked up to me, for all that he was older, and there was power in holding his attention, his hope in me and his obedience to me.

He did not have a surname. Most people in the Wasteland did not, personalized family names being something much of the world lost, burned away in atomic fire. I liked that he didn't; I like the way his name was bared, alone and befret of company, belonging nowhere, to no one.

Open to branding, and he would be  _ mine _ . I would possess him in every way, until he did not belong to the Brotherhood of Steel but only to  _ Arthur Maxson _ .

To do that, I knew he could never have a brother by his side, as I did. Nikolaus and I could not possess in all the ways a wolf-brother that we could a sister, and I'd not spurn my wolf that way. He understood that I wanted this human to cleave to me and only me, and though he did not understand why, he insisted that there be a wolf for him to do the same. To settle this young man into his proper roll.

I could not help but agree. I would have him needy beneath me, and if I could not have him, no other would.

I ordered the kennels to segregate the wolves, to expose the young Wastelander only to the sisters he was permitted. If he took to a brother, I would have to break the bond, and he would be damaged, after. People who lost their wolves rarely bonded with another; all the potentials recognized the frailty of a mind's injury.

And he would know that I had ordered it, even if Nikolaus did not kill the wolf himself.

_ I will _ , Nikolaus thought, savage at the idea that there would be any other hewolf in a breeding we were involved in. And there would be a breeding, with Danse and his sister. There would be many.  _ There will be _ , my brother agreed,  _ and she will be  _ **_mine_ ** .

I did not dispute that. Nikolaus believed all the females belong to him, those in the Brotherhood and all those in the Wasteland as well. Those in the Wasteland we could do nothing of until we brought them in; bonded men and women eager for belonging to a pack, which we could give them, and bonded men and women from raider pens, shy of the touch even their own wolves gave them, bred by impure, mongrel wolf-dogs.

As far as the Brotherhood was concerned, the Elder was permitted his choice, and so Nikolaus and I were given what was duly ours: every needy bitch to rut in, until they were heavy with child. The siblings begged and I honored their requests, and certainly there were many heats for which Nikolaus and I were not present to lay ownership to them, and though it infuriated Nikolaus for there to be pups not his own, for another wolf to mount what belonged to him, that was how it simply was. To maintain enough genetic diversity for there to  _ be _ puppies, then some-- many-- could simply not be ours.

Danse spent much time in the kennels, visiting often, waiting to be chosen. I watched him as often as my position let me, eagerly anticipating the moment a bond would snap together. 

I would wait forever if required. Nikolaus could be patient for the unnamed female who would follow him, this man who smelled like fancy lad snake cakes, beloved by all the wolves around him but not taken by a single one. Eager as he was to breed her, eager as I was to have Danse beneath me spread open like an unwrapped Christmas gift, we could wait.

Nikolaus' daughters loved him. I daydreamed often of a calico wolf at Danse's side, lean and thick-furred, smaller than her sire. Smaller than her stud, too. I loved the idea of filling Danse's organs with my own seed, while Nikolaus scruffed any number of his daughters and pounded into her, knotting with her, promising offspring that looked exactly like him.

Of course, I loved the idea of breeding all Nikolaus' daughters, but I had to be selective of which ones I let him have. Too many and the line would twist in on itself, and then there would be mutations, which was unforgivable.

Nikolaus didn't understand. All the females belonged to him. Why should it matter if one had come from his own loins?

Eugenics was the sport of humans. But it mattered to me, and to my brother, that was enough. If Danse took to one of his daughters, then that would be so. And it would be glorious.

Yet.... it did not happen. And Danse's visits to the kennel grew less frequent.

It was not hard to figure out why. Nikolaus' ears were sharp, and his nose was sharper, and my fury was incandescent. I scooped the upstart thief into a unit that I had spent careful time planning, all of them the late Elder Lyon's supporters, all of them fools who would let, who would help, the wasteland fester like a wound, grow like a cancer. And then I sent them into the thick of of it, to become a broken spear-tip. Word of the shatter did not reach me, though there had been a call for help on the radio-- over-run, trapped, with nowhere to go, send help--

I did not, and then there was no more news.

No news was good news.

I did not expect Danse to go after them. Nikolaus and I could not go after  _ him _ . I could send no one after him. I had no more of Lyons' people, and I would waste none of my own on a foolish quest. I had his commanding officer punished for the abandonment of a recruit, instead, and waited, hoping to see if he would return. To the Brotherhood. To me.

By some miracle, he did, nearly a month later. And at the sight of him, I knew the truth for what it was.

Danse was a fine soldier, stubborn to a fault, willing to shuck duty aside for a thief in the night who had stolen what was mine. Willing to do his duty in the end, despite that grief dripped off him in rivers. I wanted him more than ever.

But Knight Danse would never have a sister, nor a brother. Those were the eyes of a broken man who's wolf was gone, and he'd never even had one.

And I hated the thief for it all the more.

He did not go back into the kennels, and I could not entirely blame him. Nikolaus did not understand, because all the others did, and even those who came out without a pup dearly wanted one, and went back to try again. But there were no other thieves to try for him through the years, rebuffed by his own hurt and a growing sense of duty. He grew full of fire and anger, a man forged in blood to become steel, and he climb the ranks on his own merits and in no other way.

He became a Paladin, bright and glorious and sharp, a spear that would not break, which could not bend. All he was pointed toward shattered beneath him.

He was a one-man wrecking machine, and I was saddened he was not mine.

He was rotated often through various squads, incapable or unwilling to to find one that worked for him, and equally stubborn to remain on base. Sometimes he’d take a shine to a new recruit-- and Nikolaus and I watched closely when he did, to ensure there would be no repeat of history-- and show them around, escort them to some of the closer posts to base and back again.

I was in the middle of a meeting when I felt it, the fresh newness of a bond not within the Brotherhood, gently pushing at the edges of it, asking to be let in, thinking it deserved to be there.

That happened, sometimes. Wastelanders would wander close and press against the swell of us, driven by terrible thing chasing or driving them, and the raider victims, kept cloistered in an apartment block near the base, would reach out occasionally to draw our attention. Normally I only felt that if I was out walking the paths, however. But this the wolves were buoying up to me, deliberately exalting this request through the ranks.

I had to know why, of course. I had to  _ know _ . It was such an unusual thing that I called the meeting to a recess and left it, Nikolaus padding with me to the edge of the base. He pressed sharp thoughts into my mind; the scent of a radstorm on the horizon, blood and dust and wet fur, all being passed around through the ranks. Beneath it, with it, was the press of  _ females _ .

Wastelanders with bitch-wolves. Asking to come  _ inside _ .

And then I made it to the gate and realized they weren’t Wastelanders at all. There was Initiate Rhys, his young brother Pryd next to him, the pair Paladin Danse had recently taken under his wing. They would make fine Knights, eventually. I slid my eyes sideways, to the suit of armor missing a helmet and glove.  _ Danse _ .

Behind him a dark shadow paced warily, bright eyes turned to watch the gathering congregation. Next to him, half-hidden beneath the suit’s legs, his hand pressed reassuringly into the nape of her neck-- was a gorgeous dark wolf, wasteland wild.

A sister. A bitch.

_ Ours _ , Nikolaus knew, and I stepped forward with him to greet the man; my senior, but not my elder nor my superior.

“I see you found a wolf at last, Paladin Danse. What is her name?”

For a moment, Danse looked hesitant, momentarily unsure. And then it cleared and he straightened, though he looked down at me with a soft sort of pride in his eyes, unmistakable. The fondness for a wolf, the awareness that it was permitted.. The knowledge that the wolf by his side would stay there.

I did not, after all, typically promote anyone to Paladin without a brother.

“I.. thank you, Elder. I’ve taken to calling her Minka, for the moment? Her sister came with us.”

I took a heartbeat to put her name to memory.  _ Minka _ . A  _ wolfsister _ . Grown now, no less.

I smiled with the knowledge of how very soon Nikolaus and I would get our satisfaction. “That’s a fine name. Welcome to the pack, girls.”

Danse smiled back at me, soft and shy and so proud, thrilling with my praise. I loved it.

The other wild sister took to one of the Knights, and I thrummed with the knowledge that before year’s end, I’d have her too. Knight Astlin was a powerful young woman, with fine hips and an even temper, and Nikolaus would breed her wild sister and I’d spill into the heart of her myself, leave her belly swelling with my child, my own first-born, bred in a wolf-heat.

Fate gave me my Paladin first.

Nikolaus and I kept a close eye on them, in the weeks following Minka's bonding to Danse. We learned her moods, her temper; we read her medical reports, seated at the office table in my quarters on the airship, the results of her exam.

She was a few years old, not nearly grown but certainly grown. She had pupped before, in the wild, which was a thing I had expected but sent Nikolaus growling, the idea of another breeding what had been his own before she'd ever existed. I quieted him with a conjured image, one of our previous breedings with a young Initiate, kneeling naked beneath me while his sister bowed for my brother. I replaced his sister in my mind with Minka's dark pelt, and although at the time I had only the Initiate in my mind, I had, after all, dreamed of doing the same thing to Danse.

He hadn't been worth being naked for, but I would never sully my jumpsuit for a sister's brother. I'd forced him down with my sheer presence, the meek and submissive thing that he was, and I'd rutted him well..

And when Minka began to get irritable and snappish, I waited a few days to make sure she was ready before I ordered all the males away-- and Paladin Danse to the Prydwen, to my office.

I was nothing if not a possessive man, after all, and I had waited patiently for this soldier for years. Nothing would stand in my way. Not this time.


End file.
